memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Street
]] in 2399]] A street generally referred to any public road, especially in a city or town. In the 15th century, Gedrin and his wife Jisa lived in a complex on the Vaadwaur homeworld with a garden overlooking the street below. ( ) When Kathryn Janeway encountered Braxton in Los Angeles in the year 1996, she told Chakotay that "he appears to live on the street." ( ) Sesame Street was a fictional street depicted in The Monster at the End of This Book, which starred the monster Grover. This book was for sale at Alexandria Books in the year 2000. ( ) In 2004, untruthfully told Jonathan Archer and T'Pol that he sold drugs he stole from the blood bank to people on the street. ( ) That same night, when inquiring directions to the Burgerland, Archer asked Loomis which side of the street it was on. ( ) In the 2020s, laws existed that forbade anyone from sleeping in the streets. Sanctuary Districts were used at that time to house people that were living on the streets. ( ) In 2150, while T'Pol was living in the Vulcan Compound, she went for a walk late at night when everyone else in the compound was sleeping. While walking down a sidewalk alongside a street, she heard jazz music that she described as "chaotic." She was drawn to the music, however, which lead her to a restaurant which she entered. She subsequently experienced an emotional response from the music, in a very un-Vulcan manner. ( ) In 2152, Zobral told Jonathan Archer that when it was believed that all of his people would be treated equally on his homeworld, some celebrated by burning their yrotts in the streets. ( ) While Charles Tucker III and Malcolm Reed were hanging out at a nightclub on Risa, a slightly drunk Reed told Tucker that the place up the street looked lively. ( ) A fountain with statues was located across the street from a tavern on a planet that Jonathan Archer, Hoshi Sato, and Malcolm Reed visited. ( ) In 2153, Major Hayes told Sgt. N. Kemper that Hoshi Sato, being a linguist, could probably figure out what street he grew up on just by listening to him talk. ( ) Sometime during the 22nd century, Tieran lived on the streets of his his homeworld of . ( ) In 2256, the song called "We Trying to Stay Alive" was playing at a party and Michael Burnham and danced to it. One of the lyrics in the song described mean streets that were "crazy." ( ) When Spock was seven years old, his father Sarek told him that he had heard that he was seen fighting in the street. ( ) In 2265, the personnel files of Elizabeth Dehner and Gary Mitchell had their street address numbers listed: 1489 (in the city of Delman) and 8149 (in the city of Eldman), respectively. However the names of the streets they lived on were not listed, only the house numbers. ( ) In 2266, Captain Kirk told Charles Evans that romantic relationships should be taken slow, and he told him metaphorically that it's not a "one-way street." ( ) In 2267, a landing party from the beamed down to the streets of Beta III, where they observed the calm natives walking around in a trance-like, yet peaceful, state. At the red hour, though, when the "festival" began, everyone on the streets were consumed by violence. ( ) Later that same year, Spock noted how quiet the streets on Deneva were, following the stunning of several colonists. ( ) In 2268, the Enterprise landing party beamed down into the middle of a street on the planet Sigma Iotia II. There, they were nearly struck by a car approaching the intersection. ( ) Later that year, a Zeon woman named Uletta was gunned down by Nazi Ekosians on an Ekos street. Her dead body was spat on by various Ekosians. ( ) When Bele was chasing Lokai through the corridors of the Enterprise, they both imagined that they were running through the ruined streets of Cheron, surrounded by death and buildings on fire. This was shortly before they both beamed down to their homeworld. ( ) When Jora Mirell was a young woman called Korenna, her father disapproved of her having contact with a boy named Dathan since he was a Regressive. Her excuse was that he walked right up to her in the street. ( ) As a homeless child, Madred lived on the streets of the Cardassian city of Lakat. He often walked the streets, searching for the eggs of taspars, which he would consume without cooking them. ( ) When Data was portraying Sherlock Holmes, Professor James Moriarty managed to become self-aware and, eventually, control the holodeck. When he was controlling the deck, the London streets started to "malfunction", causing the grid of the holodeck to be visible from the street. ( ) In 2371, when an away team from the was on the surface of a world that was destroyed by polaric energy, Captain Janeway said metaphorically that it looked as though there was a "time bomb underneath every street, running into every home." ( ) In 2372, when Benjamin Sisko and Odo were explaining to the President of the United Federation of Planets why Admiral Leyton sabotaged the Earth's power grid, Odo told the president that Leyton wanted to justify martial law so that he could have Starfleet Security officers armed with phaser rifles and giving blood tests at random to citizens on every street on Earth. ( ) After reading from the forbidden Book of the Kosst Amojan, Dukat lost his eyesight, rendering him blind. Kai Winn believed this to be a punishment from the Pah-wraiths. As a lesson in humility, she had him thrown onto the street, where he was to live as a "blind beggar" until his sight returned. ( ) When Miles O'Brien and Julian Bashir were searching for a cure for Odo's affliction that was given to him by Section 31, Bashir decided to use medical technology to project his own mind into Luther Sloan's mind. O'Brien found the concept a bit confusing, but Bashir likened navigating Sloan's mind to walking down streets or corridors, and that somewhere along the way he would find that cure. ( ) On Cardassia, when Weyoun falsely reported on a news broadcast that Damar had been killed, Mila informed Damar that the word on the street was that he was still alive. Not long after that incident, after bombing a Jem'Hadar barracks, Damar announced to the gathering crowd on the streets that he was in fact still alive, and gave a encouraging them to join the Cardassian Rebellion against the Dominion. ( ) In 2376, Tom Paris and Harry Kim were involved in a street brawl at the Markonian outpost. When they return to Voyager, they faced disciplinary action and were confined to quarters. ( ) That same year in Voyager s Fair Haven holodeck program, an intoxicated Michael Sullivan started a bar fight over Kathryn Janeway with Tom Paris, Harry Kim, and a few other holographic characters that ended up in the street. ( ) Background Information When writing the script for , Harve Bennett joked that a Star Wars bar was across the street from the San Francisco bar. See also * Roads - a list of named streets and other roads * Street wear External link * Category:Roads